Merlin Magic Unveiled
by wolfs-girl-okami
Summary: Merlin has gone out on a lone adventure to save Camelot and Arthur, but when he doesn't return Arthur grows weary and so he and Gwaine ride out to find Merlin. But what happens when Arthur is torn between staying with a wounded Merlin and saving Camelot? How will he react when Merlin's secret is unveiled?
1. Chapter 1

"Gaius, he will never believe me, he would never trust my word over hers." Merlin argued as he took a bite of the chicken breast on his dinner plate.

"But we have to do something Merlin, we can't just let this happen," Gaius reasoned.

Merlin Knew, after all it was his destiny to keep Arthur and Camelot safe. "I know Gaius, but he doesn't trust me that much, I mean, he doesn't know half of what has happened these last years and he barely knows anything about me! I'll just have to ride out alone."

"Then you must be careful…" Gaius was worried. "We still have time, eat up," he said and pointed at Merlin's plate.

Having overheard the conversation between his manservant and the court physician, Arthur decided that it wasn't the right time to disturb Merlin. He returned to his chambers and waited half an hour, allowing Merlin to finish his dinner, before he called for Gwaine, thinking it better to send their mutual friend rather than a guard who might listen in on the conversation and jump to conclusions.

Gwaine, slightly confused as to why he was doing a servants job, did as he was asked. When he arrived at Gaius chambers, he was immediately sent back to Arthur, with the message that Merlin was out.

"He isn't home Sire, maybe he can be found in the Tavern," Gwaine joked, well aware that Merlin, despite not being someone who frequents the tavern, had gotten in trouble for this countless times.

"Did Gaius say that he'd gone to the tavern?" the king asked, not picking up on the joke and thinking that Marlin hadn't sounded like a man in the mood for drinking.

"No sire", Gwaine answered, the pondering mind of Arthur making him uneasy. What was Merlin doing? This worried Gwaine to a point, were he decided to follow Arthur, who had decided to personally inquire about his servant. Arthur too felt a rising worry for his servant and friend, surely his idiot servant hadn't gone out on what-ever journey he was planning already? It was dark outside, winter was coming and an icy rainstorm was raging outside. He was wrong. When he asked the old physician where Merlin was, he was told that he had left Camelot after finishing his dinner. Accordin to Gaius they had received a letter from Merlin's mother, she had fallen ill and Merlin had left in order to help her in whatever manner he could.

The conversation he had overheard had sounded nothing like a conversation concerning Merlin's mother. Arthur knew the woman and Merlin should know that he could come to him with anything concerning her. However he decided to trust the physicians word and wait for Merlin's return…

* * *

**Authors note: So... it's a start, i won't promise you and end to this, simply because i am no fan of writing fanfiction, but with motivation it might get there, so far i have a plot in my mind for 4 maybe 5 chapters? And the chapters will be short. I won't promise any more than that however.**


	2. Chapter 2

Days later when Merlin should already had returned, the storm was still raging as was the illness that had befallen many of Camelot's citizens. An illness that had left Gaius clueless as what to do with people who had fallen ill, so that Camelot could do nothing but watch them die.

Arthur had given Merlin enough time to ride for his hometown, stay with his mother some days and return, thus he once again went to Gaius chambers to inquire about Merlin, but what he found was a worried Gaius. He had expected Merlin back days ago and he had received no letter about the delay.

Arthur found himself more worried than ever about his friend. This was no time for the king to leave Camelot. This was no time for Merlin to make problems. He turned to his Queen Guinevere and the knights for guidance. He already knew the counsels answer, so why should he bother talking to them? However Gwen and the knights were friends of Merlin's and would understand his concern and need to do something.

Upon discussing the situation they agreed that someone should ride out and look for Merlin, the only question was who? Arthur knew that this was no time for him to leave Camelot but he wasn't going to leave the search for Merlin to anyone else.

Knowing her husband's stubbornness in regards to their friend Merlin, Guinevere agreed to take care of Camelot for some days, if Arthur agreed to at least bring one of the knights, for protection. Gwaine, eager to help searching, didn't waste a second and volunteered immediately. The king sighed in defeat, of course he'd end up stuck with Gwaine, however he agreed and turned down the other knights offers to join, Camelot needed its trusted knights and so did Gwen.

While the horses where being prepared for a light and fast journey, Arthur went to Gaius' Chambers again, just to make sure that Merlin hadn't said anything that could indicate other plans.

"Nothing," said Gaius, "However sire, I asked him to bring back some Agrimonia Procera flowers. I believed it may hold the cure for this illness that has befallen Camelot. He would have had to enter the Forest of Woodland to get this flower. This means he would have taken a different road home. You may want to look along that road first."

"Thank you Gaius, we will. And Gaius… we will find him and bring him home." Arthur reassured the old and worried man.

"I know you will sire, but at what cost? Camelot has precious little time left, I fear that if I do not get the flower within two nights Camelot it lost." Gaius urged as he saw worry crawl across the young kings face. Arthur turned and left the physicians chambers, hurrying off.

Gwaine stayed for a while, for he knew that the woodland forest was a place Merlin could handle, unless…

"Protect our king and please stay a loyal friend to Merlin, no matter what happens." The look in Gaius's eyes was worried. Though, it wasn't just worry for Merlins sake but also for Camelot, for Arthur, Gwaine and himself too.

They rode out as soon as the horses had been prepared.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm in my finals time, and i don't feel like preparing, thus you get the second chapter right away. And YES I am very bad at coming up with names for things, thus you have the forest of Woodland. I'll have to see if i manage chapter 3 today, since i barely started it. Also Boredom made me look up Flowers, herbs and their magic abilities, thus the flower name change.**

Name of Herb: **AGRIMONY**  
Use in Magic: **One of the few magic herbs believed to reverse a jinx, curse, or hex after it has been put on you.**


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the forest late that day and much to their pleasant surprise they saw fire rising from the outskirts of the forest. A smile grew on both their faces as Gwaine stated what both of them thought: "That must be Merlin, only he could leave such an obvious trace, that even a blind man could follow."

"Yeah, well he probably stumbled over a stone and couldn't get up, so he waited for us to come carry him home." They laughed. They joked about how they would have to help Merlin find the some Agrimonia procera Flowers, because he was too incompetent to find it on his own, they were mistaken. Upon closing in on the fire they saw the horse, which Merlin had taken on his journey calmly eating grass while a cloaked figure was sitting at the fire place.

"Hey Merlin, we thought you'd been eaten by a Rabbit or something!" Arthur yelled jokingly to the person sitting at the fire thinking it was Merlin, and Gwaine laughed.

"I've been expecting your arrival, Arthur Pendragon." The cloaked man grabbed a stick lying next to him and stood up. It was an old druid.

"What have you done to Merlin!" Arthur asked demanding an immediate answer. He jumped off his horse and grabbed a hold of his sword, waiting for the druid to react in a threatening way, but instead he just turned his gaze to Gwaine. As Arthur turned his head to see what the druid was looking add he saw his trusted knight kneel down next to a tree and brush away some leaves, revealing a pale Merlin. Uneasiness spread in Arthur as he realized that, not only was Merlin hurt but they were in an enchanted forest.

"It is okay your majesty," the druid said in a calm voice standing at a safe distance. "The forest is merely protecting young Merlin, while his wounds are mending."

"But what is wrong with him, what attacked him?" Arthur didn't know what to do, it seemed the druid had only been here to safeguard Merlin, but could he be trusted?

Gwaine may not have known what exactly had attacked Merlin but he had heard that the Woodland forest was inhabited by animals and plants that would only hurt magic users and but leave normal humans and animals alive. This worried Gwaine, because Merlin, in his weakened state, was mumbling something that could easily be an enchantment of healing, but how would Arthur reacted to his trusted friend being a mage? He reached his arm through the roots that covered Merlin in protection, to check on his friend's body temperature, and as he had feared, Merlin was cold.

As Merlin turned underneath the roots, his hand revealed a beautiful yellow flower, as if he unconsciously told Gwaine to bring the flower back home to Camelot. However Gwaine was determined to stay at Merlin's side, besides it would only be fitting for the king to be the one to save Camelot.

"Arthur! Merlin has found the Agrimonia procera flowers, we can save Camelot." He said as he took of his cape, placing it on top of the roots in the hope that the forest would accept it as a way to keep Merlin warm. And it did. The roots shifted and the cape fell on to Merlin like a blanked before the roots moved back in their original position.

"That's great news," at least one of his worries were now gone, he thought. "Take it and bring it back to Camelot, I will stay here until you return with some men, so we can transport Merlin back home." Arthur had no doubt that Gwaine would follow this procedure, but was gravely mistaken in his belief.

"No, sire! You should be the one who returns to Camelot in order to save it, I will stay here and protect Merlin." Gwaine knew that this would likely turn into a very long discussion, which could have fatal consequences for him, but now knowing that Merlin was a sorcerer Gwaine feared even more for his friends fate and the fate of Camelot. Gwaine was right.

Only late that night could he convince the King to ride out for Camelot and only because Arthur had realized that Camelot needed the flower desperately and there was no arguing with Gwaine. However he had at no point in time threatened Gwaine with disciplinary consequences, even though he was sure they would come. Arthur mounted the horse and rode for Camelot, while Gwaine turned to the druid who'd stayed, despite the lengthy argument…

* * *

**Authors note: I'm not really ok with this Chapter, but i know myself and i won't be able to figure out what it is that puts me off, so here you have it. It ended up going slightly differently than i imagined it would go, so who knows were that will lead.**

**Still the same thing applies, so far i only have plot that reaches the next chapter, so any motivation or ideas are welcome. As you could see in the earlier chapter i'm just going with the canon pairings, i don't really have any plans of pairing Merlin with anyone, so far...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there anything I can do to help Merlin? There must be something you can do to save him." The druids were loyal people, always ready to help others with magic; it could be no accident that the Druid had waited here with Merlin.

"I am afraid that I am powerless against the magic that has befallen the young warlock; however you might be able to help him. You will need to go into the forest and find Burdock roots and Angelica leaves, from which you can create a healing and protecting salve. With some luck, Merlin will be ready to travel before your king returns."

"I know those herbs, thank you for your help." Gwaine was willing to let the indirect remark about Arthur slide; for even he didn't know how the king would react if he found out that Merlin has magic. As he grabbed the horse's reins, he asked the old druid if he was willing to stay and look after Merlin, the answer did not surprise him.

"I cannot do that young knight, I think it best if I am no longer here once your King returns, but fear not for the forest knows his importance and will guard him."

He bound his horse next to Merlin's were it had both water and grass, and when he turned to the druid the old man was gone.  
Before he set out on his quest to find these herbs of which the Druid had spoken, he made a trap to capture a small animal that could serve as his dinner once he returned and filled his Leather vessel with water for the trip.

Once he was ready to leave, Gwaine threw two pieces of wood on to the bonfire as to keep the area around Merlin warm and wandered into the depth of the forest.

The forest soon became thick and dark and it seemed to Gwaine that not many animals had passed through this area, this worried him. None the less the young knight continued deeper into the forest, relying only on his strength and wits.

It didn't take long for him to find the Burdock plant. Though getting the root out of the ground proved difficult, by the time the sun was at its highest he was already out looking for a lake or some other water source were he might find the Angelica plant. This did not take him long, and he used the chance to stock up on water again, but when he was ready to return he realized that he had did not know the way back to Merlin. It had seemed to him that he had been moving west all day, having started with the sun at his back and now looking upon it, and so he turned his back on the sun and walked the path the forest seemed to have laid out for him. And it seemed to him that the forest had been leading him on safer routes, while there was still time, but now that he was hurrying back to Merlin, the Woodland forest, that was said to be dangerous only to magical beings, now seemed treacherous even to him. And although the road of the forest lead him straight back to Merlin, the dangers forced him to be weary and he only returned back when darkness had consumed the forest, yet by some miracle the fire was still burning.

Tired and exhausted, Gwaine found the pot and the plate that Merlin had brought for his travel. If he was to stay awake through the night he would need some energy and so he made himself dinner from the rabbit his trap had caught. When he was done eating he found enough firewood to last through the night, and started mixing the salve that would save Merlin's life.

* * *

**Authors Note: So sorry about that earlier, i made a mistake and had to re-upload the chapters, but here is Chapter 4, Gwaines little mini-quest. **

Burdock Root – Protection, Healing  
Angelica Leaves – Protection, Healing


	5. Chapter 5

When the day dawned and the first rays of light graced his face, Gwaine woke with a startle. He had not planned to fall asleep, yet after tending to Merlin's wound; he had unsaddled the horses and then found himself resting against a tree for just a moment, before it was suddenly dawn.

Much to his pleasant surprise he could now with ease hear Merlin's chanting and when he looked to his friend some of the color in his cheeks had returned. He slowly got up and stretched for a bit, before he grabbed the bowl in which he'd mixed the salve, a little bit still remained. He walked to Merlin's side and covered his wound with the remaining salve.

As he found himself wondering when Arthur would arrive, he also found himself hoping that the young sorcerer would have regained consciousness by that time. Merlin was Arthur's friend and Gwaine knew that the king trusted him with his life, but he feared that might change if he knew what Merlin really was. With luck Arthur had waited to ride out until he knew whether or not the Agrimony flower was the cure Camelot needed or till the sun had risen.

As it turned out, it wasn't Gwaine's lucky day, just as he was about to go look for some breakfast Arthur returned, with Leon at his side.

"Gwaine, where are you!" His King yelled out, when they came to an empty camp site.

"Can't a man even go get himself some breakfast in peace?" the knight asked jokingly as he stepped out through from between the trees.

"How is he?"

"A lot better it seems, he is not nearly as pale and cold as he was when we found him. It is thanks to the medicine the druid gave me." Gwaine saw no reason to tell his king that he had left Merlin's side to find the herbs, because none of them had trusted Arthur's reaction to magic ones Merlin was safe.

"Sire, you should come see this." Leon had gone to Merlin's side. Gwaine sighed in defeat; there was nothing he could possibly say to stop Arthur from going to Merlin, not without sounding suspicious.

When Arthur kneeled down beside Merlin he looked surprised, he then turned his gaze to Gwaine. "What is he saying?"  
"He is chanting sire, trying to save his life, so that he mi-"

"Are you telling me that Merlin has magic?" Arthur interrupted. He stood up and stepped back a few steps. "This useless fool, a sorcerer?"

"Think about it, how many times has something strange happened just in time to save us? He must have worked, not only as your servant but also as Camelot's guardian." There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin had always wanted to best for Arthur and for Camelot. Sadly Arthur didn't seem to share this trust in Merlin, it seemed this revelation had completely shattered the trust Arthur had held for their mutual friend.

"And what if that's not it? What if all these horrible things that have happened in Camelot since Merlin arrived were all conjured up by him, what if we have been blaming Morgana for things she did not do, but he did?" The chance that maybe someone else was to blame and not the woman he had seen as a sister seemed to have been too tempting for Arthur to withstand.

"Sire, please think about it." Much to Gwaine's surprise it seemed Leon also shared his faith in Merlin. "Merlin was the one who showed us were to find the sword you carry now, Merlin was the one to distract Agravaine when he was hunting us, he has stood buy your side through countless trials. He's had the most chances to kill you, yet here you are. Do you really believe that he is an evil sorcerer? Will you at least let him explain?"

"You lot, are making an awful lot of noise," a weak mumbling was heard from the ground as Merlin regained consciousness.

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah so basically i have now reached the point were i have no idea how the story should continue, so it's pretty much up to you guys whether or not the story will be continued. I have a slight idea of what is happening in Camelot, but it is just not enough to keep building on. Any ideas, suggestions?**


End file.
